


None Yet

by Lukenthius



Series: Plot Bunnies [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidentally Save a Life, Butterfly Effect, Multi, Plotbunnies, Polyamory, Story Cuts Off Suddenly, Threesome, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukenthius/pseuds/Lukenthius
Summary: Harry and Severus go back in time to try and stop the first war.Harry accidentally changes something and learns a few things he really wasn't expecting.





	None Yet

Severus walked into the room and waved his hand, letting the wards identify him before opening the door to the cellar that appeared and dropped down. “Harry? I’m back.”

Harry looked up from where he was bent over some documents. “Welcome back. Everything okay?”

Sev nodded. “Yeah. They still don’t even think of looking for me in a dress.”

Harry smiled and bent back over the papers. “Did you get everything we need?”

“Yes. So now what?”

“We need a game plan. We have the spell to send us back, but we need a plan of action for when we do.”

Severus nodded and walked over. “By the time you are born it will be too late to make enough changes in time. We need to go further. When I was a young child was good. He was still recruiting back then and using the rising tensions between Muggleborns and purebloods to recruit.”

Harry nodded. “Yeah. And as a child you can suggest things to adults and manipulate people into doing what we want without people suspecting anything...if the spell doesn’t kill me...”

Severus gently gripped his shoulders. “You’ll be fine Harry.”

Harry sighed slightly and nodded. “Right... anyway... game plan.”

Severus nodded. “Do you remember that Muggle village we tried to go to once? What was it called... a ‘Gated Community.’ What if we created one for Muggleborns? We could bring in Muggle parents with Magical children. Their children would grow up knowing about magic, the parents wouldn’t have to hide it and they would be able to talk to anyone else in the village about anything since everyone would either be a Muggleborn or a parent of one.”

Harry stood upright. “You know... that’s a brilliant idea... and as a gated community they would need someone from every profession, things like dentists, doctors, shops, restaurants, cafes and schools! If we teach Muggleborns about the magical world earlier and teach them basic spells, wand movements, things like that, the teachers would be able to advance the curriculum faster and hopefully get up to international standards.”

Severus nodded thinking of all the trouble he’d had to go through to get his Mastery and any amount of respect internationally. “Britain is really behind.”

Harry nodded indicating to Slytherin’s journals on the bookcase. “Salazar was right that Muggleborn students needed a better education before coming to school. Only problem was that when they got that education in the Muggle world the curriculum never caught up.”

Severus nodded. “Indeed.”

Salazar Slytherin had wanted to use part of the castle as living quarters for Muggleborns not yet of Hogwarts age and hire tutors to teach them things like reading and writing so when they started Hogwarts they were capable of keeping up with their pureblood year mates, who already knew how to do those, among other things. The other founders thought it a waste of time.

Harry stretched a kink out of his back. “So, we build a gated community and get all the Muggleborns and their families to move there. How?”

Severus thought for a moment. “If we buy all the houses and then sell them to the Muggleborns’ parents, we could buy their house and move a Muggle family from inside the community out. We could use Cokeworth. My old hometown. Barely anyone lived there and those that did would jump at the chance to get out after the factory went bust.”

Harry nodded. “If we bought the whole town, it would be self sustaining, we’d have people for everything. We would need to buy food for the stores since there isn’t any farm land, unless we build greenhouses with expansion charms.”

Severus nodded. “We could make a small back garden into a five acre field.”

Harry nodded. A glance at the calendar had him nearly jumping. “Brainstorm! What if we built up some apartment complexes and moved some werewolves into them? We could make an area behind each one that was expanded so they would have somewhere to run around during the full moon. We could even have wild game in them!”

Severus nodded slowly. “That’s a good idea. And they’d be living in more luxury that they would be otherwise. The Muggles wouldn’t have a problem working with them so they’d be able to get jobs easily enough.”

Harry nodded. “We could even have one as a magic teacher since we don’t want to focus only on magic in classes, if any of the Muggleborns have Muggle siblings they’d feel left out and might end up like Petunia.”

Severus nodded. “If we bulldoze the middle of the town we could build things like a shopping district, a hospital, some proper schools and things like that. At the moment there is a tiny doctors surgery and a couple of schools but none of them are of a high standard and they’re all rather depressing.”

Harry nodded, having seen the town himself. “The houses would all have to be fixed up anyway too. This is good. With Muggleborns being educated in the magical world better they would be less hated by pureblood society. Things could start changing. Oh! What if, every time we find new Muggleborns we take them to Gringotts for a heritage test and to open an account, we could even ask Gringotts if they wanted to open a branch in Cokeworth.”

Severus nodded. “That’s a good idea. It would mean any Muggleborns that are descended from old pureblood lines thought to have been wiped out would be able to claim a lot of the gold kept in vaults in the bank. Most of their vaults are untouched for generations because of long lines of squibs.”

Harry nodded. “Yeah... Hermione brewed a heritage potion once. She was descended from a pure blood line.”

Severus nodded. That had been the only thing that had saved her. Just as she was about to be killed she pulled that card out. They tested her and found she was telling the truth. She now lived as a Mistress to Draco Malfoy, who was ‘helping her purify her line’. She would have been better off dead.

Harry shook his head. “What about in the ministry? How do we fix things there?”

Severus shook his head and sat down, thinking. “We should start with the Aurors...”

Harry nodded. “What if... Muggles have a local police. They don’t usually face big threats, they deal with theft, vandalism, teens loitering and scaring old ladies, that kind of thing.” Severus chuckled. Harry smirked at him. “If we talk to the DMLE and see if they could train those who drop out of Auror Academy to be Local Police instead of Aurors who are more like the Army really...”

Severus nodded. “That’s a good idea. If we had local officers in Hogsmead it would save the teachers from Chaperoning. We’d only need one or two instead of most of the staff having to go and it would mean those who want to be Aurors but don’t have the stomach for hunting Dark Wizards would be able to still work in Law Enforcement.”

Harry nodded. “They could have several different sections. One for the Local officers, some as bodyguards so the Auror force isn’t being depleted every time there’s an event of some kind, some as Hunters, who chase down wanted criminals, they could have Crime Scene Analysers, Local Officers, they could even train Bouncers so if there’s an event somewhere the bouncers can work the door while the other security works other places.”

Severus nodded. “That’s a good idea. Muggle Police have so many branches but the Aurors are forced to deal with everything. If they are in separate departments then each can play to their strengths... we could even have a section that deals with crimes involving children.”

Harry nodded. “I’m not sure how that will take. You know what the Purebloods’ stance on kids is.”

Severus nodded. Children were sacred and worshiped. Most purebloods had trouble conceiving so any child was seen as a blessing. They could not understand anyone wanting to harm a child. “So, we make a community to introduce Muggleborns to the magical world and improve relations between Muggleborns and purebloods, split up the Auror Department to improve Law Enforcement, what else?”

They both sat and thought for ages, tossing ideas back and forth. It was several hours later they packed everything up, destroyed what they weren’t taking with them and prepared the ritual circles. Harry stood next to the first one. “So, I send you back first. You end up as a child in your old body.”

Severus nodded. “Yes. You’ll be right behind me right?”

Harry nodded and smiled. “Of course. Hold your breath.” He began the ritual. Several different languages flowed from his tongue, causing different parts of the circle to glow before finally it was completely lit and magic began to swirl around. Within moments Severus was hidden behind a wall of magic and Harry finished the incantation.

He smirked. It was suppose to take several repetitions before he’d built up enough power but the book did say that the more powerful you were, the quicker you could cast it.

He looked at his own circle and took a deep breath before stepping onto it. This was the tricky part. Harry recited a different incantation and several different chants before he felt the magic throw him back. His whole body went numb and he winced as he felt himself de-aging, despite the numbness, it hurt. Despite what Severus thought, he wasn’t sending them both back to the same time.

When Harry finally regained consciousness it was to look up into the destroyed roof of his nursery. He took a deep breath and slowly recited the incantation again. It took a while and he tensed every time there was a sound. He couldn’t hurry or he’d risk mispronouncing something. Thankfully his magic assisted him with his pronunciation since he’d already used the spell once before. He felt the world swirl out of focus and closed his eyes. When he opened them he was on the doorstep of a house. He didn’t recognise it. He cried out, seeing a light on upstairs, just as the door opened and a flustered woman stepped out, narrowly missing him.

.oOo.

Lea sighed, pulling her coat on. “I’ll get some milk. The corner shop should still be open.”

Rose sighed, rocking a screaming Lilly. “Please hurry.”

Harold nodded, an equally distressed Petunia in his arms. “If we don’t get them down soon they’ll be ratty and miserable tomorrow and it’ll take a few days to get them sleeping normally again.”

Lea nodded and grabbed her keys opening the door. A new voice joined the chorus of babies and Lea looked up and down the street before scooping the child up and coming inside. He instantly quieted, looking up at her in fascination.

“A baby...” Lea looked up at her partners and settled on the sofa next to them. Lily, being curious quieted slightly so she could examine this new baby. The boy tilted his head and looked at Lily, clutching his stuffed dog tighter to his chest.

The Boy sat up in Lea’s arms and turned slightly to look at Petunia, who was still screaming. He looked her over and leaned over, blowing at her face.

Petunia froze, instantly stopping crying. Harry grinned at her and giggled. That was a technique Molly told him about. Sometimes a child got themselves so worked up they forgot why they were crying. A sharp puff of air to the face shocked them into stopping crying, you could then distract them with something and they’d stop crying completely.

Harold adjusted her in his arms and stroked her back softly, gently patting her with his other arm. Lily, seeing her sister calm again stopped crying and snuggled into Rose’s arms, thumb in mouth, ready for sleep.

Lea blew a breath out slowly. “Well then. If all we needed to do was that I’d have done it hours ago. Now, what to do with you, little one?” She noticed the toy dog had a soft collar on with a plastic name tag. She lifted it slightly. One side read ‘Padfoot’ while the other side read ‘Property of Harry Potter 31.7’. She hummed. “Harry... it suits you.”

Rose nodded. “I have always wanted a boy...” she looked up at Harold.

He sighed. “I’ll talk to the police and social services in the morning. I don’t see it being a problem. His parent’s don’t want him, we have the space, he’d be better off with us than in the social services. They already have so many children to look after. Yes, they shouldn’t have a problem with it.” He smiled and the women smiled back. He looked down at Petunia who was now asleep and carefully stood up. Rose followed with Lily and they went upstairs to put the girls to bed.

Lea stood up with Harry. “Let’s get you cleaned up and see about getting something into that belly shall we?” she walked into the kitchen and sat Harry in one of the two highchairs there. She pulled a draw open and pulled out a cloth, turning on the tap and waiting for it to warm up. She opened the fridge and rummaged around for a moment. “Hmmm... ah, chicken soup. Perfect.” She brought the plastic pot out of the fridge and pulled a pot off the draining board, pouring the soup into it. “Let’s get something into that belly, shall we?” she tested the water from the tap and soaked the cloth. “But, let’s get that blood and dirt off you first.”

.oOo.

Harry sat very still as the woman wiped his face off. He was kind of confused. The man was of course his Grandfather Harold, the red haired woman was obviously his grandmother, Rose. But who was this Blond woman? Maybe an Aunt? She did look a lot like Petunia though... and Petunia didn’t look like Lily at all... could... he looked around the room when the woman stepped away to heat the soup. There were pictures on the wall but he couldn’t make them out in this lighting. There was light coming in through the door but the kitchen light was off.

Soon enough the soup was heated and the woman sat down to feed him. Harold and Rose came back in and she smiled at them, kissing them both as they came to sit with them. Yup... triad.

Why did he never know about this?

.oOo.

Lea carefully fed their new son the soup and smiled at how easy he was. No sticking his fingers in his mouth like Lily used to or not bothering to move at all like Petunia did. He sat up nicely and opened his mouth for each spoonful, eating them easily. He must only be around fifteen months old, a little younger than the girls. Thankfully it was so easy to age babies. Plus the nametag on the toy suggested his birthday was the Thirty First of July, which would make him about fifteen months old now.

“What do you think happened, Lea?” Harold asked, crossing his arms over the table and looking at the slightly bleeding cut Harry’s head.

Lea shook her head. “I don’t know... there’s a nasty bruise around it but he doesn’t seem bothered by it...” indeed, he was so focused on the food he seemed to be ignoring them. “He doesn’t seem like he’s been starved or mistreated or anything... he’s got a few bruises but they all look fresh, like something’s happened.”

Rose nodded. “He doesn’t seem bothered by us at all. If he was mistreated, wouldn’t he be afraid of us?”

Harold nodded. “Would make sense... I wonder if he knows he’s been abandoned?”

.oOo.

Harry looked right at Harold and nodded before turning back to the spoon. The soup was almost gone and his belly was pleasantly full for the first time in about nine years. He half tuned out the adult’s conversation and sat patiently as Lea washed his face again and picked him up. They silently carried him upstairs and into a room. It was somewhat bare but there were paint cans against the wall near the window so Harry assumed it was being redecorated. They placed him on the bed and pulled up a set of bars.

“You be careful not to fall out, alright Harry?”

Harry yawned and cuddled Padfoot before simply lying down and snuggling up as only a small child can and drifting off to sleep. He was going to enjoy this new life before he had to start worrying about the war. It was a long way off.

He sat bolt upright as an explosion rent the air. _What was that?_ He stood up on shaky legs and held onto the bars of the bed. He could hear Lily and Petunia crying next door and another door opened, footsteps and his door opened allowing Harold into the room. He paused slightly, looking Harry right in the eye before coming over and picking him up. “Well, you seem calm.” He joked, slightly unnerved.

Harry buried his face in the man’s shoulder. He was supposed to be fifteen months old. He was supposed to cry at loud, unexpected noises. When he looked up again they were in the sitting room and Lea and Rose were holding Lily and Petunia, who were crying.


End file.
